


Hard Candy - Part Two

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Candy, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: The aphrodisiac makes a come back when you decide that you want to have a little fun with Rick Sanchez tonight. What's one -or two- candies in his drink at Beth's St. Equis annual gala going to hurt?





	Hard Candy - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr! Feel free to send me requests at your leisure <3  
> psychololitaxo.tumblr.com
> 
> _Prompt by Anonymous: Pssst! Remember that one Aphrodisiac fic you did? You think you could do a sequel to it where female reader somehow manages to slip it into rocks drink to something :3_

“Thanks for inviting me to this snooze fest,” I teased quietly, watching Rick take a sip from his metal flask.

“Yup, -urrp- don’t mention it. I-I wasn’t gonna be the only one suffering tonight.”

Bless Beth’s heart, but neither of us were looking forward to the gala St. Equis Hospital put on yearly to discuss... horse things. She was receiving an honorable mention tonight, and dragged the whole family along to bask in her glory, which meant I was the innocent bystander that got roped into it for Rick’s amusement. Everyone was proud, sure, but waiting around a few hours too many to hear them thank her and send her on her way was not what I had been planning for my evening.

Jerry, Summer and Beth returned from rubbing elbows with Beth’s colleagues, sitting down around the table with Rick and I. Silverware clinked and bubbly fizzed in glasses. People made idle talk with one another and everyone waited patiently for the event to begin. As I looked around, I wondered for a moment if anyone actually cared about the event, or if they were just using the time with their peers to get ahead.

“Dad, I’m so happy you’re here for this,” Beth chirped, clasping her hands together. “I worked my ass off to receive this acknowledgement.”

“Yeah, sweetie, I-I’m really proud of you,” he responded, draping an arm around the back of my chair as he leaned back nonchalantly.

“And thank you for coming, too, (y/n). You really didn’t have to,” she said to me, a bashful grin on her features.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Beth!” I lied, and Rick kicked my ankle gently with a quiet snicker.

He knew me too well.

Morty returned then, sitting next to Rick with what looked to be great discomfort. No one else seemed to notice his distressed demeanor as we all carried on with mindless conversation about the day. When the lights dimmed and music swelled into the air around us, Morty finally spoke up, making sure his parents and sister couldn’t hear him.

“H-hey Rick, can I talk to you for a second? In private, please,” he whispered.

“Yeah, sure thing, kid,” Rick said, happy and willing to take the excuse to leave the event for any amount of time.

He leaned over to me, placing his hand provocatively on my thigh as he whispered in my ear.

“I-I’ll be right back, baby.”

I shot him a pleading look, not wanting him to go and leave me to deal with the horse chatter alone. He only feigned a sarcastic sadness, holding his hands up as though he were saying “it’s out of my hands,” and got up to leave. I watched as he slipped through the double doors and back into the main hall with Morty.

Upset and a bit needy, I grabbed my clutch from its resting place on the table. My eyes remained on the Smith’s as they engrossed themselves in what was going on on stage and when I felt they were distracted enough, I opened the tiny metal latch without looking. It didn’t take long to find what I was searching for as I dug around. A devious smile placed itself upon my features and I waited a moment longer before covertly reaching my hand over Rick’s drink with two familiar pieces of red candy between my fingers. The scent of vanilla was already wafting into my nose as I let go; the aphrodisiac he’d invented months ago clinking into the glass and sinking to the bottom. They were hardly visible in the dark, and I assumed they’d dissolve in no time as I watched the liquid inside of the glass fizz just a bit more than it had been.

I shifted upright in my seat, proud of myself for having the grand idea of spiking his drink. It was almost criminal. Hell, was criminal to some degree, but at least he’d still have his wits about him. A small stream of light re-appeared where Rick and Morty had exited, and I watched as they made their way back toward table. When Rick sat down, he pulled out his flask.

_Shit._

“You have to try the champagne, it’s way better than anything you’ve got in there,” I insisted with a nudge as I took a sip from my glass.

He scoffed, swiping his champagne flute carelessly off the table and downing it all at once.

“Oh yeah, mm, delicious,” he set the flute down with an unimpressed chuckle. “I-I thought you’d know me by now, sweetie. That shit’s weak.”

I stared at him, trying to conceal the shock that was begging to paint my expression. I didn’t mean for him to be hit all at once, but I knew I was about to be in for one hell of a ride. I cleared my throat and smiled politely, speaking my next words a bit calmer than before.

“You know, you’re right. It’s… pretty weak.”

I turned my attention back to the stage, just waiting for him to slide a hand up my dress or pull on my hair to tease me. I was getting myself hot and bothered at the mere thought of what he was about to do to me. But the seconds turned to minutes, which turned into way too long in my book. After waiting what I deemed long enough, my eyes shot toward the Smith’s, who were all still wrapped up in the ceremony. I turned in my chair to face Rick, who was leaning back in his own seat with his arms crossed over his chest and his brow cocked at me.

“You’re a dirty little girl,” he said just loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes drifted over his posture, from his face in the dim lighting, down to the large bulge in his pants. He had figured it out; knew exactly what I was trying to do, and fought his own craving for me just to see how long it would take me to grow impatient.

“Drugging me like- like I wouldn’t give it to you any time of the day or night,” he smirked, and it was unnerving and unhinging.

A smirk slid its way over my lips.

“You caught me. What are you gonna do with me?”

He stood up in a flurry, taking my hand and pulling me out of my seat. His empty glass tipped over on the table, and Beth’s eyes were suddenly on us, Summer’s, Jerry’s and Morty’s following.

“Dad, where are you going?” Beth whispered loudly.

Thank God it was dark enough in there that she couldn’t see his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants, or the beet red color that had to be visible under my cheeks.

“I- I spilled champagne all over, (y/n). I gotta help her clean it up before the lights come back on.”

Beth sighed.

“Please hurry,” was all she said.

My arm was almost torn from its socket as Rick pulled me around several tables. I smiled and excused my way past all kinds of hoity-toity people who were too far engrossed in the event to notice, anyway. When we reached the back of the room, the doors opened and the light blinded me as he pulled me through.

“Give me a second!” I complained as he continued to drag me just a few steps down the hall.  

“You didn’t give me any time, sweetie, I-I’m not giving you any.”

A small yelp left my mouth as he tugged me into what I saw to be a coat closet and slammed the door behind me. I began to rub my arm, but he hastily pulled my body against his, his hand traveling down to my ass. With a firm squeeze, he brushed his lips against mine.

“One could drive you up a fucking wall…” he smirked, reminding me of my own loins succumbing to the passion that the aphrodisiac candy offered.

“But you had two, baby,” I breathed, quoting him.

I suddenly felt just as needy as I had the day I’d first tried them. With that, Rick pushed me backward into what felt like someone’s mink coat. His lips seemed to encase mine in a deep kiss as his hand made its way under my dress. He hiked the hem up over his wrist, his fingers connecting roughly with my center, rolling them over my clit rhythmically. I shuddered against him as he pinned me into the plush material surrounding us. The stimulation was merciless as I moaned into his mouth, trying to pull away enough so I wouldn’t hit my release so quickly, but to no avail. He had me exactly where he wanted me.

“No panties today, huh?” He rasped, his voice alone edging me further with an excitement I wasn’t sure I could handle.

“Rick-“

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “Say my name..”

His finger slid between my folds, driving itself into my entrance and hooking just right against my walls. He drew a breath as he felt my center contract around it, and I whimpered as the wetness of my arousal smeared around the inside of my thighs with each small advance into me.

“Rick!” I cried out automatically at the sensation despite his request.

My hands flew to grip onto his arm, the pleasure almost sickening sweet. A low chuckle left his throat, he was enjoying torturing me despite his own need for me.

My hips were already bucking with his movements, my entrance gushing with each throb; _what kind of sick game was he playing here?_ He was supposed to be the one who’d be dying for me, and though I’d always be dying for him, at that moment, it was absolutely the other way around.

“ _Mm, god_..” I mumbled, pushing him with all my might back into the door.

I was pinning him against the wall now. His hands roamed without direction over every curve of my body as I pulled his pants down in a rush.

“Y-you’re gonna get it, princess,” he said as I took a fistful of his cock into my hand, feeling it twitch under my palm.

Admiring how big he was was an understatement. When I lifted my (e/c) eyes back to his, all I saw was the flash of a smirk, his teeth tugging on his lower lip smeared with my lipstick. Back into the fabric I went, this time turned around with my face buried against a coat that was heavily scented with Chanel No. 5.

“I want everyone out there to know what a little slut you are,” he growled. “M-make all kinds of noise so they know how good I’m fucking you.”

His hand snaked around my torso as his lips met my shoulder, followed by his teeth. His naked erection made contact with my ass as he began to grind against me, getting himself harder than I’d thought possible. His groaning and praise kept me dripping, aching for him with an inclination that only animals in heat might experience. Before I could even ask him to give me what I wanted, he had my arms behind my back, gripping onto them with a sadistic nature I’d been dying to bring out of him.

I was bent into the coats, ready to say something snarky when I felt the gush of arousal coating his member as he thrust his cock into me. I cried out with satisfaction, unable to put any words together as he tugged my arms back toward him, then shoved me back against the wall of clothing.

“Go ahead and put two more of those- those fuckin’ things in my drink. I’ll give you this dick til you- til you can’t walk straight.”

“Oh yeah.. I’ll be your little fucktoy,” I grumbled into the fur on my face, my head hardly on the planet anymore as saliva almost pooled on my lip.

I let myself feel every nerve in my entrance being pushed to its brink. My body began to tremble as I felt him spread my legs wider and push my arms into my back, allowing himself more purchase to fuck even deeper into my core.

“I’m gonna make you scream, baby girl,” he declared in a lusty tone.

He wasn’t wrong. I cried out with a bliss that might not have been known to man yet, each thrust hitching my moans louder and louder. Suddenly, I wanted everyone to know what this dirty old man was doing to me; how he could make me feel like the natural woman I was despite anyone’s best efforts before.

I gasped as he moved one hand to grip onto my hip, digging his fingers in to bring me back as close as possible against his groin. When there was no space left between us, he rolled his hips, letting me feel his thick shaft all at once, sliding and rubbing against all the right spots within me.

The sound of my arousal sticking and sliding around his cock tempted my pulsing clit to tip me over the edge. I tried to wriggle out of the grip his hand still had on me, anything to get even closer to him, but it was futile as he held me there. The hand on my hip ran up the curve of my asscheek before squeezing it again, and spanking me once. His panting from behind me filled my ears; his body jolted just slightly as my pussy clenched around him over and over. What anyone would call trepidation, was simply him just getting the most he could out of our little game of lust before he decided he was going to cum.

What was only seconds felt like hours before he had me a wreck, writhing against him.

“What are you waiting for, daddy?” I pouted. “Let me cum for you..”

“Is that what you want, baby? _Y-you_ spike _my_ drink and _you_ wanna cum for _me_?

He bottomed out then, and the only thing I could respond with was:

“ _Oh, Rick_..!”

My pussy tightened around his cock- there was no more imagining what kind of a feeling that would bring, it was up close and personal as every bone in my body suddenly felt as though it were being turned to goo. The quick carelessness of his member brushing against my g-spot was invitingly unendurable, flushing my skin and bringing another kind of wetness to my eyes as I yelped with ecstacy. My voice began to pour from my throat as though it’d been locked up for years. All of my inhibitions were absent as I recklessly bucked my hips with his.

“Baby, oh- baby,” he cried in return, spanking me with the roughness he knew I yearned for every time we got in bed together -or anywhere else-.

“Fuckin’ look at you! Sexy as... Fuck…” he trailed off with a groan as his grip tightened even more, pulling my arms even further behind me now as he violently pounded into me.

“Daddy’s gonna cum all through that sweet cunt, (y/n),” he rasped under his breath as his body tensed up over me.

My delighted moan from pleasing him was cut short as he pulled me up, his hand coming around my chest to grasp around my throat.

“Tell me I’m your fucking god,” he demanded, and I felt myself at the edge of an orgasm all over again.

“You’re my god,” I breathed as his fingers released my arms and slid between my folds, rubbing my clit again, this time slowly enough to hold me right where he wanted me. I felt his thrusting grow rugged as I let my sultry tone take over.

“I’ll get on my knees and worship you, sugar.”

That was all it took.

“(Y/n), ugh- I-I’ll fuck you up, kitten,” he burst, fucking me against the wall like an animal, the thudding in the small space muffled by the coats that hung around us.

The air was being squeezed out of my throat as his hand tightened, and I couldn’t help the bratty laugh that managed it’s way past his grip as his fingers helped his spurting cock send me flying into another climax.

We both leaned against the wall with another loud thud as he rode his release out inside of me, cursing and groaning all the while. The gushing of arousal told me he’d absolutely gotten his fill of my sex, but I knew it wasn’t over as he pulled out. His hand dived down to my breasts, the other one gliding upward, squeezing them in the filthiest manner I could’ve ever dreamed of.

“Oh shit,” I breathed as I tried to collect myself.

A lightheadedness plagued me as I pulled my dress back in order, quickly realizing that we had to get back into the gala before Beth’s big honorable mention.

“God I’m gonna destroy that pussy when we get back…” he mumbled against my hair before nipping at my earlobe.

I bit my lip, clearly still feelings the effects of my own personal aphrodisiac that was Rick Sanchez. I turned around hastily, hopping up to wrap my legs around his waist as I pressed my lips against his in another lustful kiss. His arms held me tightly as he fell back against the door, not protesting my lack of control. Though he’d certainly grown a bit more flaccid, I felt how hard he still was against my pussy as he slid me down just a bit against his body.

_What a candy._

“Round two?” He smirked as he pulled away for just a moment, reaching to pull a strap from my dress off of my shoulder.

“Let me treat you right, baby,” I muttered without a thought and nothing more than instinct before gliding my tongue over his bottom lip and suffocating him with another passionate kiss.

Rick’s libido paired with two of those candies meant my work was cut out for me for the rest of the night, but I didn’t mind as I lifted my head, my hair falling over my shoulder as it lolled to one side. He left fervent kisses along the top of my breasts, sucking on them with a pop as he moved from one spot to the next.

A moan left my chest before the rattling of the doorknob cut us short.

“Shit,” he exclaimed under his breath, helping me hop down and curtly pulling his pants back up.

I smoothed down my dress again and tried to get my hair back in order without a mirror. I was hardly able to catch my breath as he cleaned up before me, unlocked the door, obviously more prepared to face this situation head on than I was.

Beth, Jerry, Summer and Morty all stood before us, arms crossed with disgruntled expressions on their faces.

“I told you they’d be in here,” Morty huffed, disappointed that he was right.

“Ayyy, hey….” Rick started, holding his arms out to Beth, “Did they give you- you’re- the thing yet?”

“Oh god, gross,” Summer mumbled once she looked up from her phone, turning around and walking away. “I’m going to the car.”

“Really? In people’s coats, Rick?” Jerry scolded as Beth held out a small golden horse statue, glowering at her father.

“They surprised me, and presented me with an award.. and you weren’t even there to see it,” Beth hesitated before speaking again with a sigh, emotion faint in her voice. “This is like the third grade talent show all over again, dad.”

I inhaled, trying to calm myself before stepped out from behind him in a new coat. I didn’t mean to make him miss Beth’s big moment, and a slight pang of guilt crept its way into my stomach.

“I couldn’t find the damn thing,” I said, pretending as though searching for my coat was what we’d been doing in there the whole time.

“Well, l-lets go back in, sweetheart, we can finish the whole- the gala thing and maybe they’ll give you something else,” Rick said to Beth, ignoring me completely.

“Well it’s over now!” Beth shouted before turning around and following Summer.

“Oh, oh no, Beth, honey..” he mumbled, not actually caring.

Morty and Jerry both groaned at Rick and followed her with comforting words.

“Sheesh, w-what’s she mad about, right?” He asked me before turning around. “I-it’s just a horse award.”

As soon as he laid eyes on me, he burst into laughter. I frowned, wrapping my new coat around my frame with my hands from the inside as people started to exit the event.

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a coat,” I responded innocently, turning in a circle to show it off before lifting it around my chin.

“It looks like you got bored and killed fifty muskrats. C’mon, take it off, let’s go home.”

“But, I look like Monica Lewinsky otherwise,” I quipped, not entirely wrong.

“It’s okay,” he started, his tone growing louder as he spoke again, his eyes scanning the hall of people. “Everyone knows I had sexual relations with this woman!”

I quickly threw the coat off into the closet, feigning as though the now prying eyes weren’t making me anxious and moving to his side. I latched my arm around his before he moved his hand to the small of my back and began to walk toward the front doors.

“I’m sure they all got to hear what happened in there,” I quipped with a quirky grin.

Once we arrived outside, he pulled me behind a column that held the awning to the building and pushed a strap to my dress that I’d fixed back off of my shoulder. His hands met my hips next, the warmth radiating through to my skin.

“What do you want me to do to you when- when I get you alone again, hm?”

“Anything goes,” I lilted. “No limits.”

He held my gaze, his pupils still the size of dinner plates as he ran his fingers up my sides.

“You’re gonna regret that,” he promised.


End file.
